Por amor a Usted
by Ophelia Wells
Summary: Yaoi. Dichoso aquél ser por el que sintiera lo que yo siento hacia usted...


_**Por amor a usted**_

He viajado con usted ya mucho tiempo, fue todo un halago para mi cuando me llamó a su lado, para combatir, para destruir. Todo era perfecto, usted no sabía que yo lo amaba pero eso no me importaba, nada de hecho parecía importarme solo una cosa: estar a su lado.

Los inconvenientes comenzaron cuando apareció ese chiquillo, toda la atención de usted se volcó a él. Celos, la primera vez que los sentí, me molestaba que usted se tomara tantas molestias por culpa de ese descendiente suyo, que más daba, era débil, tenía que destruirlo para que las cosas volvieran a ser lo que eran en un principio. Como si hubieran escuchado mis deseos, me envió a pelear en contra de él. Sonreí, era hora de acabar con ese intruso.

La pelea fue fácil, no había forma de que ellos me ganaran, no hasta que aparecieron los soldados x, los muy bastardos me hirieron por la espalda, por suerte no me mataron, pero si me dejaron herido. El grandulón, al que al principio yo no quería que me acompañara, me llevó cargando hasta usted.

Le conté lo que había sucedido mientras que otro del grupo intentaba curarme

- soldados x – mascullo usted, pero no demostró preocupación ni otro sentimiento que me hiciera sentir querido.

En la noche el dolor era insoportable, así que me puse de pie, estaba enojado, no había podido derrotar a ese tonto y encima estaba herido, sabía que me iba a morir, así que aprovechando el tiempo que me quedaba me dirigí a usted.

Opacho estaba ahí, pero salió en cuanto me vio entrar, él me entendía y por eso a él también lo apreciaba. Usted me miró, pero como siempre estaba sonriendo

- Asil, no te hubieras levantado – camine y me senté a su lado, algo que yo sabía nadie hacia

- sé que me voy a morir, no tiene caso alguno estar en cama – usted no respondió y yo, con demasiado atrevimiento, tome su mano. La examine y con cuidado quite el guante que tenía puesto, esperando cualquier reacción pero como no sucedió le di un pequeño beso. Lo mire a los ojos, aún sostenía su mano entre en las mías, sonrío nuevamente. Suspire, no tenía mucho tiempo¿debía decirle?

- señor Hao – empecé - yo, quiero decirle que todo este tiempo me ha importado mucho y que lo... – vacilé por unos momentos – que lo amo – ya estaba, lo había dicho, espere mientras lo veía, pero usted no decía nada – ¿no me dirá algo- me miró mientras sonreía

¿y que quieres que te diga? – baje la mirada y una lágrima recorrió mi rostro. Había albergado una pequeña esperanza y esta se acababa de ir. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar, me sentía desesperado. Lo miré otra vez pero todo se nublo de repente. Escuche la puerta que se abría

- Asil – la voz del pequeño Opacho fue lo que escuche antes de desmayarme.

Empecé a recobrar la conciencia, sentía los párpados sumamente pesados así que no abrí los ojos, comencé a escuchar las voces de mis compañeros

- que lastima, otra baja en el equipo – dijo uno

¿qué dirá el señor Hao? – preguntó otro

- Asil muere por débil seguramente dirá – respondió un tercero; ¿qué dirá el señor Hao, ya había escuchado lo que me diría. Abrí los ojos y los mire a todos, se escucho el sonido de la puerta y todos se volvieron a la persona que acababa de entrar

- señor Hao – dijeron en murmullos

- salgan del cuarto – ordenó y todos salieron obedeciéndolo. Se acercó a mi lecho¿qué debía esperar, se sentó a mi lado. No quería morir aun, no quería morir así.

- señor Hao – lo llamé, usted me miro

¿ahora que quieres Asil? – me preguntó y sonrió mostrándome que no estaba enojado. Estire las manos lo tome de la capa y lo hale hacía mi

- despedirme – le dije y lo bese. Fue como el rozar las alas de una mariposa. Me volví a tender en la cama, usted no se veía enojado a pesar de mis atrevimientos ¿sabe? – comencé a decirle y tomé una de sus manos – siempre pensé que cuando muriera sería feliz si usted estaba a mi lado sosteniendo mi mano, y así es ahora, pero no soy feliz – confesé, cerré los ojos, ya estaba listo para partir al infierno. Dichoso aquél ser por el que sintiera lo que yo siento hacia usted.

* * *

_Notas: No sé, al verlos (a Hao y a Asail) fue lo primero que crizó por mi mente y me dije "¿Por qué no?" después de todo era más que obvio que Asil estaba enamorado de Hao. Bueno esta historia es de un solo capitulo. Y espero les haya gustado_

_C. Soru Vilya Mel_


End file.
